


Of A Heart

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gen, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random assortment of Hobbit drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Bits and pieces of things that don't currently fit in anywhere else or with any planned stuff I'm working on. May expand into the rest of the Middle Earth universe in the future.

_First Touch_ : 

He’s walking through the crowded market holding onto his youngest brother’s hand and so intent on finding the object of his destination that he almost misses it entirely. So fleeting, yet true.

Though it is enough to derail his thoughts from finding what he had come to the market for in the first place.

His youngest brother makes a small sound as he stands there, staring at his fingers, at his hand, and glances around wondering who has lit a low level fire underneath his skin. Part of him knows if he so much as glances towards the rooftops, Nori, might take it as permission to try and tail the unknown Dwarf.

Rolling his shoulders gently, he sighs and returns his thoughts to his original plan for a market venture.

0

 _Watching_ :

His brother was being foolish.

Behaving like a love stricken fool who has lost his footing.

At least in his opinion.

Mother would likely have been pleased that her eldest son seemed to have found the Dwarf who now held his heart. He has no idea what Father’s opinion on the matter would be.

Something crunches under a pair of boots next to him as a presence lightly brushes by him, taking form in a particular Dwarf with ridiculously shaped hair.

“What do you want?”

“Kindly tell the silver haired fool to stop watching him.”

An interesting message that tells him exactly nothing about what Nori wants, yet it still catches his attention. He tilts his head slightly.

“Who?”

Nori angles his head toward a particular area of the room where he finds Balin standing and talking with a few other important looking Dwarves. He side eyes the other Dwarf.

“That would be my brother.”

Nori blinks a few times as his clever mouth makes a small o shape before his eyes shutter and he sends a glare at Balin.

“Well tell your brother to stop watching mine. Its making Dori act out of sorts and Ori’s beginning to pick up on it. Smart one, my little brother.”

He shrugs one shoulder in response.

“What’s in it for me?”

Nori shrugs lightly.

“New intel on the gangs that your boys can’t seem to find or don’t want too. Perhaps a drink or two? I’m sure you have a decent brain to think of somethin’ worth your time.”

“Oh really?”

He grins at the light blush that appears on the other’s cheeks.

0

 _In the Kitchen_ :

“What are you doing?”

She feels the heat of his presence at her back and sighs softly as a tiny smile appears on her face. As if he wouldn’t know by the scents currently wafting about the room.

“Cooking obviously. What does it look I’m doing?”

She leans back into him as she keeps an eye on the cooking food in front of her and hears the amused chuckle into his voice.

“It would appear that my Queen and Consort has taken over the kitchen again. If the complaints from the kitchen staff are anything to go.”

She chuckles softly.

“Oh don’t listen to them. They just need something to do I’m sure. They don’t always have to go to you.”

“Indeed. Will you be in the kitchen’s for much longer?”

“Why? Is the Consort and Queen’s presence required somewhere?”

“None so pressing. Just the King and husband wishing for the presence of his lady at his side.”

“Ah. Well perhaps later then. You know one shouldn’t try to come between a hobbit and her food, my love.”

She grins widely as she tries to imagine the expression on his face, before he presses his face into her hair to hide his not so Kingly snickers.


End file.
